


Light underground

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Porn Battle, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8086746#cmt8086746">Porn Battle XIV and the prompt Hades/Persephone, rebirth, queen.</a></p>
<p>On the night before Persephone goes to her mother, Hades considers what it means to have her as his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light underground

Hades could smell growth in her hair as he kissed her neck and took her crown of gold from her dark braided hair. She leaned back into him as his hands worked into her hair, loosening it so it fell down her back like soil upon a new grave.

Today had been long, many new deaths from Greeks fighting Greeks, he was sick of seeing the young. They had never truly been young, they were forever but he could feel her starting to reach up towards the sun, away from him. Persephone, his queen turned to kiss him undoing the clasps on his robe as he unfastened the clasps of golden wheat that held her chiton until they were naked before each other.

He never tired of her beauty, the way she held life within her, reminding all that looked upon her that light and dark were both needed. Her kiss still tasted of pomegranate after all these years and she stroked him as he grew hard at the sight of her and her want of him.

As he took a breath to speak, she kissed him again, hard enough that he thought he would fall at her touch that never ceased.. When he was against the foot of the bed, she whispered into his ear, “Don’t speak of tomorrow. There is only tonight.”

He groaned, he could never forget that tomorrow meant she returned to the sun and the growing world once more, but she could make him forget. She laughed at his groan before pushing him farther back onto the bed, letting her hair run over him as she kissed and teased him. After all these centuries, she knew every part of him and how to show that she loves him and chooses to be his wife.

He lost track of how many times he came at her touch, at her lips, inside her. Nights in the Underworld could stretch out as long as he wished them to, but even this night must end with the calling of the sun.


End file.
